


You Found Me

by karrenia_rune



Category: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-13
Updated: 2010-05-13
Packaged: 2017-10-09 10:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/86414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karrenia_rune/pseuds/karrenia_rune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dylan and Beka and while the circumstances may not be ideal; come to certain realizations that they need each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Found Me

Disclaimer: Andromeda belongs to Tribune Entertainment and Fireworks Productions, as do all of the characters who appear here or are mentioned; they are not mine. Written for maryrose's request in the most recent Fic on Demand Valentine Wishes Challenge.  
"You Found Me" by Karen

Dylan slowed his forward progress in the underground ice caverns where the Eureka Maru was still undergoing repairs from its forced landing.

While Dylan badly wanted off this blasted rock as quickly as possible it would not do any good if rushed things. And rushing the recovery of his first officer's broken leg and collar bone would not serve. While they had managed to out-manuver the Neitzchians that had been after himself and Tyr Anazasi, or rather, a race for possession of bones purported to be the last remaining bones of the Neitzcheiian progenitor; they still needed to get the ship space-worthy again.

Dylan allowed a small smile to crease the corners of his lips, picturing the last conversation he had with Captain Valentine, and typically for her the conversation had become a shouting match about more than just the progress of the repairs. Standing beneath the lowered ramp of the ship a large chunk of the pitted stalactite had broken loose from the cavern ceiling and slid with slowly agonizing inevitably; as they had stood seemingly frozen in place, unable to act or move. Dylan had pushed Beka out of the way at the last second, but not in time to spare from sustaining broken bones to her left food.

So, now, he was out here in the gloom of the ice cavern with a clump of moss in one gloved hand and an electric torch in the other, contemplating on how exactly he should approach her. Through the open hatch he could hear the diverse sounds of machinery humming, the whir of the ship's computer and the thud of boots moving around the metal decking an the on-going repairs. Dylan heaved a sigh that seemed to start at the soles of his feet, travel up through his legs and end up lodged behind the nape of his neck.

One way or another he hoped that Rev Bem had been correct that the moss he had gathered would work as a kind of bone setter, if nothing else in the Maru's scant medical supplies would work. And in the back of his mind Dylan had to admit to himself that despite their differences and the harsh words that had been exchanged, it really was his fault that she was hurt, and then shoved the thought to a back corner of his mind.

Aboard the ship, straddling a makeshift hammock type of chair between the upper catwalks and the cockpit Beka Valentine directed the on-going repairs with a critical eye while Rev Bem finished putting the finishing touches on the repaired wiring. "No, NO!" she muttered in frustration while she finger-combed her mussed blond hair. "You're doing it all wrong."

Rev looked up and gave Dylan Hunt an quick acknowledging nod. "Did you find it?"

"Find what?" demanded Beka.

"The boneweed."

Beka glared at both men. "Oh no, no. No. If I could scramble down from this perch I would strangle you Dylan and just for good measure, You too, Rev, for even suggesting such a thing. This bird will fly even if I have to get out and push it out of here. We managed to get the communication system working and Harper will be here with the Andromeda in forty eight hours. In the meantime I am not, I repeat not going to take any kind of poultice. She swung forward with the force of her momentum, jerking from side to side and then suddenly tilting too far forward slide out and down to the floor of the catwalk. She winced from the strain of her weight on her injured foot and scrambled to her feet bracing herself with one hand on the catwalk railing and then glared down at Dylan. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal." Dylan replied as he strolled across the length of the cockpit, handed his electric torch to Rev Bem and than began to climb the metal stairs leading up to the catwalk. "Do you want me to make this into an order?" he said mock-severely and mock-jokingly. Beka was in pain, and she wanted to hit something out of sheer frustration and anger, and it Dylan Hunt made an excellent target, but at the same time there was something in the manner he held himself, something in the tone of his voice that caught her up and stopped her in mid-swing. Okay, granted she could only use one hand because she needed the other to hold her upright at the moment. "You'd better be right about this?" was what she said instead.

Dylan reached over and swung her carefully towards him, tilting his head down until he was looking directly into her eyes. "I haven't really been very good at timing, have I?"

Beka nodded. "Lousy, would be about right. She managed a smile, most but not all of her anger melting away; she was tired and being angry required so much energy. She managed a smile

"Well, what I'm trying to get away, and well. I really am sorry I got you all into this mess," Dylan sighed and continued. "I want you to know something Beka." Dylan stuffed the moss into a pocket of his cold weather park to free up his hands and placed them on her slender but strong shoulders. "You found me. When no one else was looking, and for that I will be eternally grateful. I don't want to lose you."

"Sentimental, pompous, endearing jerk," Beka muttered under her breath her head tilted forward at angle until she could breathe in the scent of him, her head almost buried in his shoulders.

"Is this your way of getting make to take my medicine?" she asked with a shadow of her familiar wry off-center, devil-may-care back in place.

"Yes, and no." replied Dylan with a reassuring nod smile of his own in response to hers.


End file.
